User blog:Kirbyna321/Casher vs. Free Users, and More Stuff
I know you guys will yell and call me abnoxious again, but I don't care because I'm going to point out the myths and reality of cash users abnd FAWK and Cashers and even Hackers. I learned this from the past and now I'm going to share it with you! First of all FAWK and Cashers are totally different, they might both be cash players or one will be free user an one will be the casher (cash player). FAWK are mostly natives in the VC fandom and the game, so we must deal with it and try harder to beat them and become first. This was inspired by the wikia contributer who idd the cashers/=players blog. It's only complaints, but nothing to affect the whole entire community like I did in my other rants. ''' '''Again this is some of the reason of why free user sometimes had cash players, and some of it is my opinion SO DON'T CALL ME ABNOXIOUS OK? *They pay to have good cards What I say: WTF I used to be like that, but now who cares anymore! You can have lots of luck if u just believe in yourself, and dont give up for it. I used to be jealous of the cards they had that I didn't have to show off, but ARE YOU jealous because they have better cards to show off than you? I realized a year ago that's pathetic, and if u want them GO PAY FOR IT THEN! *I'm not rich like the Cashers are. So then make ur own MONEY ur lazyass! (excuse my language), and if you don't have time your rank will go down don't complain about it! *Because they have those cards, they're able to rank. You need to understand that you don't need HURs to rank just make your team stronger that's all you gotta do! If you've played VC long enough like I have (started in Early December) you will have SRs in no time, and you can get them into your team and it will be stronger. You to expand a bit, and not judge a book by its cover. *It's not fair because they have money, and it's easier to rank for them. Then work harder I don't care, and I use to have the same problem and now I see that I just have to work HARDER! They use REAL money from the REAL world, and they;re just wasting it because they have money to blow. It is easier to rank with an OP team I have to be honest there, but I promise you'll do it you can be in the top 1000 you just have to keep trying. You just want the card more than they do, so the one who works hard for it deserves to recieve it. I have to say that hating on a game is just wrong to me, and I realized it before I even made my first rant! Everyone needs to stop blaming casher on everything, and fcus on the hackers and your own kingdom help it out because THAT KINGDOM needs YOU! Kirbyna's out POYO! Category:Blog posts